The invention is directed to a process of making chiral 2-aryl-1,4-butanediamine derivatives useful as neurokinin-A antagonists. Compounds of the type including Sanofi SR 48968: ##STR2## are disclosed in EP0 474 561 A1 published Mar. 11, 1992. Methods for making such compounds are disclosed in that application as well as EP 428 434 A2.
These references also teach the utility of such compounds as neurokinin-2 receptor antagonists useful in the treatment of certain respiratory, cardiovascular, CNS and antiinflammatory diseases. These references are hereby incorporated by reference.